villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (The Cleveland Show)
Adolf Hitler was a real-life German dictator and leader of the Nazi Party. He has been referenced to many times in the FOX Animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, and a fictionalized version of him was portrayed by Cleveland Brown in "Wide World of Cleveland Show". Being played by Cleveland Brown, he was voiced by Mike Henry. Personality Hitler in The Cleveland Show is fully aware of the fact that he is in a fictional cartoon, and his outraged by the fact that his writers are Jewish. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he's completely controlled by them, he knows there's nothing he can do. His writers made him accept defeat and allow himself to be subject to the many Jewish and LGBT themes that his show would carry out, including the ones about himself being a homosexual. Appearance Adolf Hitler's first appearance in his purest form was when he was pictured on the cover of the book "Mein Balloon Making". Here, he was portrayed as a man with a rather elongated face, with a small black mustache. His hair was rather long, with it being a combover, swooped over his head, and being draped off to one side. He wore a gray suit with black stars on it and a black tie to go with it. Additionally, he also donned a balloon animal hat, which consisted of blue, green, and yellow balloons. When being portrayed by Cleveland in "Wide World of Cleveland Show", Hitler's appearance slightly differed (aisde from him obviously being portrayed by the very likeness of Cleveland Brown). Hitler had shorter and more accurately shaped hair than before. He also wore eyeglasses and the stars on his suit had disappeared. Biography In "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?", Cleveland became a clown, who entertained children at the Stoolbend Fun Fair. He tried making balloon animals, but no matter what he did, they all ended up looking like swastikas. He then looked at the instructional book, where he learned about making balloon animals and it turned out, the book was called "Mein Balloon Animal", and it was clearly written by Hitler, depicting him, wearing a balloon hat and giving a thumbs up. Cleveland realized his stupid mistake and nervously threw out the book and gave up balloon animal making. In "Y Tu Junior Tambien", Cleveland and Junior exit a theater, having finished watching a romantic comedy movie about Hitler and Paula called "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Nazi", featuring Katherine Heigl as Paula. Junior then does a Hitler salute as he shouts out "Heigl Hitler!" and Cleveland prompts him not to do that in public, with the fear that he'd come across as offensive to some people. In "All You Can Eat", Junior said he'd become one of the cool people who are only known by one name like Madonna and Hitler. Roberta scoffed at Junior for referencing to someone as horrible as Madonna. In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", Cleveland showed what his show was like in Germany. A parody of the "Hitler Reacts" memes, based on the movie "Der Untergang", (more commonly known by it's American-dubbed title "Downfall"). In this version of the show, Cleveland Brown played the role of Adolf Hitler, while many of the main, major, and recurring characters played his team of Nazis. Hitler was informed by Junior, that the entirety of the writers of his show were Jewish, either racially or religiously. Hitler was infuriated and demanded that everyone who found Jewish comedian Billy Crystal humorous, to leave the room, before he blew up in rage. As he did, he drew the connections of why he ran a deli, back on Family Guy, and Tim helped him understand why he'd constantly use words like "Oy", "Yarmulke", and "Sale." After this rude awakening, Hitler's only consolidation was that all of his writers were at least heterosexual, which unfortunately led Holt to tell him that the likelihood of them all being gay was also increasingly probable, since they lived in Hollywood. Hitler was actually quite unfazed by this and said that he wasn't surprised, given all the gay jokes that were on his show. Unfortunately, he realized that these Jewish Homosexuals were controlling, even what he was saying then and there, and were even the ones who made him bigoted and against them writing him as such, meaning that he was powerless to stop them, as he was literally a pawn, being entirely created and controlled by a group of them. Hitler gave in and accepted his fate of being subject to a character who'd constantly be jokingly implied to be a homosexual. He the ended off his rant with another gay joke, saying that he never was complaining about performing sexual acts upon other men, for a cheap laugh, anyway. When cutting back to Cleveland, he would do a Hitler salute and say the Hitler jokes were "Heil-arious". Later in the episode, during the Japanese parody, Clevetron would make a gay joke, and Japanese Cleveland would roll his eyes and say "Damn writers are gay", making a fourth-wall joke, referencing to the German version of his show. Gallery Hitler's Balloon Book.png|Adolf Hitler in "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?" Cleveland as Hitler.png|Hitler, portrayed by Cleveland in "Wide World of Cleveland Show" Clevedolph's Nazis.png|Hitler's Nazi Army from "Wide World of Cleveland Show" More of Clevedolph's Nazis.png|More of Hitler's Nazis. Trivia *Despite both shows taking place in the same universe, Hitler's appearance in The Cleveland Show, greatly differs from his counterpart in Family Guy. His face is more elongated and has more chiseled features, compared to the comically fat and oafish appearance of Family Guy's Hitler. His comb over is longer and his mustache is smoother. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Parody/Homage